


Comedy in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Matt Richardson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slash present for Matt Richardson...Thanks for the laughs you funny sexy little man! ;)





	Comedy in the Dark

Matt waited patiently behind the heavy white door, occasionally making small talk with his fellow comedians. Comedy in the Dark was an odd concept, but a fun one and Matt was looking forward to hosting it. If only he wasn’t so damned horny.

He’d woken up hard and had meant to sort himself out before starting for the day but had been interrupted by phone calls, notifications and life in general. Still, he had a good couple of hours between the Comedy in the Dark gig and his own stand-up comedy show; easily enough time to get some food and find a quiet place to jerk off.  
He checked his phone to see how long it was until the start of the gig and, in doing so, remembered the porn he’d been watching before he’d left the house earlier in the day. It had been such a sexy film he could feel himself go half-hard at the mere memory of it. Shoving the images from the porn film of the hot, muscular man swallowing his friend’s long cock out of his mind, Matt nudged the door open to check on how the room was filling up.

The venue staff member smiled at him as Matt poked his head round the door. The girl was probably still in her teens, a student more likely than not, and she looked at him expectantly, silently asking if she could help. Matt smiled a half smile, one that he’d been told made him look charming and cute in equal measure. “Just checking.” He said quietly.

The room was filling up nicely and the gig was likely to be almost full. Matt nodded to himself. This wasn’t the first Comedy in the Dark gig he’d done and he enjoyed them. Essentially, it was simple, a compare – Matt himself – would come on and introduce the gig and then the house lights would go down and the rest of his warm up set would be in complete and utter darkness. The house lights would only go back on to allow the changeovers between himself and the other three comedians.

Matt was about to go back in but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A young man was sitting at the aisle, near the front of the audience but unlike everyone else, he wasn’t smiling, joking, chatting with friends. No, this man was looking, staring, right at Matt. He was handsome, this staring man, with his deep brown eyes, strong chiselled jaw and a natural shock of sandy, thick hair.

Matt swallowed, he was often recognised as being “From off the TV”, but this wasn’t that. Taken by a moment of daring, Matt stared back.

Their eyes locked and held and Matt felt colour rising in his cheeks, the half formed erection which had started only moments before began to return. The man he was looking at was handsome, sure, his body looked strong, and his lips were full and red. Immediately Matt thought about what those lips would like with his long, hard cock sliding between them.

The thought made him blush harder and he dipped his gaze just for a moment before snapping it back. The man who was having such an effect on him smiled a little and his gaze flicked to Matt’s crotch. He didn’t need to check to know that he was fully hard and his cock was bulging at the front of his jeans. Before Matt could turn away, the man slowly stretched, his shirt riding up revealing a line of taut tanned skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

Matt swallowed and imagined running his tongue along that skin, knew the salty tang it would have and he had to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping. Unable to look away Matt watched the object of his gaze slowly palm at the erection in his own trousers, either unaware or unfazed of anyone else between them. Matt’s breathing had become shallow and course so, mustering what control he could, he turned back into the waiting area determined to put the sexy man out of his mind. 

Taking a couple of moments to calm himself, he quickly made sure he knew all the comedian’s names, ran through so comforting, familiar last minute checks and as he heard the venue announcement signalling the start of the show, he was calmer, calm enough certainly to go out and compare the gig. This was him in his element after all.

That composure lasted until he got up on stage and locked eyes once more with his handsome admirer. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Matt tore his gaze away from the object of his lust and introduced himself to the audience. He’d done hundreds of gigs similar to this and new how to not only start a gig well, but to set the crowd up for a great hour of comedy.

Still, even as he was knocking out his first couple of jokes, he couldn’t help but keep returning to the guy who was now sitting forward, lips slightly parted, beautiful in every sense of the word. As one of Matt’s punchlines landed well, he used the swell of laughter to stare back at the gorgeous guy who seemed to be so obsessed with him.  
The man in question smiled and his tongue briefly bulged at the side of his cheek, making Matt once again think of what he’d look like with his cock sliding past those full, red lips. The guy’s eyes flicked once more to the bulge in Matt’s jeans, the smile widening as Matt’s cock twitched at the attention.

Just as the house lights dimmed, Matt caught the stranger nodding a couple of times, as if in asking permission or deciding something. So caught up in the man’s attractiveness, Matt found himself mirroring the movement as the room descended into complete and total darkness.

The crowd laughed at nothing and murmurs spread out across the now pitch black room. Suddenly, a light from the back of the room illuminated the face of an older man; someone had ignored the instruction not to turn their phone’s on. “Turn if off you twat!” Matt roared with a smile on his face and the audience responded with a titter of laughter and one ridiculously loud bark of a laugh from somewhere to the far left of the room.

Matt turned his attention there and, as the man at the back turned off his phone and the room was once again pitch black, started chatting with the loud laugher. His ears caught the sound of some small movement in the crowed close to him but he dismissed it as someone settling, or maybe just fidgeting.

What he couldn’t dismiss though, and what made him catch his breath was the moment that a strong pair of hands slowly but surely clamped themselves onto his ass cheeks and a face was pressed into his jeans.

He completely faltered in the middle of his sentence and made a strangled, shocked sound. The crowd tittered nervously and Matt knew he had a decision to make and make quickly. He was certain that the handsome man from the crowd was at that moment kneeling in front of him, though he’d gone very still as Matt faltered.  
Swallowing thickly, Matt laughed and made a joke of his own inability to speak, causing another small ripple of laughter.

Relying on instinct, Matt fell back into an old and familiar routine; one that had the crowd immediately back on side and laughing. As they did, whoever was in front of Matt (though he knew who it was) started kneading his ass and mouthing at the bulge of his cock.

At the end of a punchline, the delivery of which was slightly off, which, given the givens was to be expected, Matt felt his belt being undone and the buttons of his jeans popped. He couldn’t quite believe what was happening, but at the same time doubted he’d ever been as hard in his entire life. Being in the pitch darkness, in front of an adoring crowd, with a handsome man about to swallow his long, hard cock was an incredibly feeling. Matt could feel the man’s breath ghosting over the head of his dick which was now free and bobbing up and down, waiting to be sucked.

The fact that this was only a ten minute set only added to the excitement. He’d been speaking for a couple of minutes already, maybe more, and had no way of knowing how long it would be before the lights came back on with no warning at all.

He realised he’d been silent for a beat to long as the crowd nervously giggled into the silence and Matt made a joke about how strange this experience was (though only he knew exactly what he was referring too). He felt hot full lips kissing up and down his length and Matt used his free hand to direct the man’s head to the end of his cock so it could be swallowed fully.

As his fingers wound through what felt like thick, silky hair – hair that had been clearly recently conditioned and felt like newly made bedsheets, which Matt appreciated – he knew for certain that the person slowly sliding their mouth down his cock was the man so taken with Matt before the gig.

Normally, owing to how big Matt’s cock was, most people who tried to suck him off didn’t manage to swallow him completely, but this man could and did. Matt couldn’t help but groan as his cock was completely engulfed.

The crowd, once more, laughed nervously at the noise, odd and incongruous in the middle of his set. Thinking fast, Matt moved into his set about his new show, jokes which featured some of his filthiest jokes, many of which he contained references to sex which would, he hoped, cover any odd noises he made as the guy in front of him started to slowly move up and down Matt’s cock.  
With one hand guiding the man through his hold on his hair in giving expert head, another on the microphone and the audience lapping up his material Matt felt he was on top of the world. The blow job he was getting was every bit as good as the one he’d watched earlier that day and it was something he knew he’d remember for a very, very long time.

The man sucking at his cock would hum in appreciation with every punchline and Matt felt his balls tighten with the impending release of orgasm. His breathing was becoming laboured and he was struggling to complete sentences, let alone jokes and the crowd’s nervous laughter was becoming more and more confused.

Belting out another punchline, one well suited to yelling fortunately, Matt felt his cock began to pulse and knew he’d be shooting out long ropes of thick, white cum. He tapped at the guy’s head in warning and held the microphone away from him as an orgasm shook him, causing him to double over slightly and for his knees to shake.

The orgasm itself lasts only seconds, but that was enough time for the crowd’s laughter to still and for the silence to come back. Desperately, Matt brought the mic back to his lips and jumped to a new topic, to new jokes as he tried to get some level of self control back.

This wasn’t helped by the fact that the handsome man was still slowly and gently sucking on his cock, drawing out every last drop of cum. Matt stroked his hair and face in appreciation and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the man tuck Matt’s cock back into his underwear and do up his jeans and belt.

Matt half focused on finishing his story while also trying to picture exactly how the guy would be looking right now; eyes blown with lust, lips fuller and more red, perhaps slightly cum slicked, no doubt he’d be hard too. Matt couldn’t help but think about the guys cock and what it would be like to return the favour.

Suddenly, the man was gone and Matt realised that on that last laugh, he must have gone back to his seat. Checking himself, Matt realised that his clothes were all back to normal and when the lights came back on, no one would know what had just happened.

As this thought hit him, the lights did indeed flicker back on and the crowd murmured with surprise and en masse blinked and turned to their friends to smile at being able to see again.  
All except one man, one handsome, gorgeous man with slightly dishevelled hair and flushed red lips. Not only that, but there was a smear of liquid by his lips, something instantly recognisable. Matt smirked as the man slowly used the pad of his thumb to catch the last remnants of cum from his face and slowly, teasingly licking it clean.

“Are you all ready for your first act?!” Matt called and smiled as the audience yelled their approval.  
Matt introduced the next comedian and swapped places with him on stage, casting one last look at the man who’d so entertained him.

As he got back behind the solid white door, Matt leaned back with a smile on his face and fought the urge to laugh. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he was surprised to feel a bit of paper there, but was more happy than surprised when it revealed a man’s name and his phone number.  
Smiling to himself, imagining what may come next, Matt thanked his lucky stars he’d agreed to host the gig at Comedy in the Dark.


End file.
